


Against All Odds

by SoraKeki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraKeki/pseuds/SoraKeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One mistake. One chance. One try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite songs inspired me today while listening to the radio and somehow this little baby was born. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Phil Collins. I only borrowed it for this fiction.

Aomine Daiki was suddenly standing on the stage. He pried the microphone from one of the band members hands and peered over all the surprised faces, to find a certain tall man, who was just about to walk away. Without much thought to it, he opened his mouth and the first melancholic words of his favourite song since one year, poured out of his throat.

 

_How can I just let you walk away_

_Just let you leave without a trace_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

 

He ignored the stares. Only watched the broad back and how it twitched when the first lyrics hit his ears. The guy stopped, but didn't turn around. And Aomine continued to sing what he felt, since the horrible day this man walked out on him.

 

_How can you just walk away from me_

_When all I can do is watch you leave_

_Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain_

_And even shared the tears_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

 

There were murmurs coming from the crowd and some of the guests already had turned their heads to look at the tall man.

 

_So take a look at me now, 'cause there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

_Take a look at me now, 'cause there's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what_

_I've got to face_

 

The smaller guy beside the man, tugged at the fine tuxedo jacket, which fitted perfectly around the broad shoulders and muscled arms. He said something and tried to pull the taller guy away.

 

_I wish I could just make you turn around_

_Turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

 

Aomine wasn't crying at the moment. But he still felt the hot tears from one year ago. Felt the agony and pain, as the door closed and silence befell their shared apartment.

 

_So take a look at me now, 'cause there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

 

He remembered the photo, which still remained on his night stand, even after all this time. His voice cracked, recalling the empty hours, days and month. Waiting. Waiting, that the door would open and he would come back to him.

 

_Take a look at me now, 'cause there's just an empty space_

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what_

_I've got to face_

 

The tall man shook his head at something his smaller companion said and suddenly tears were streaming down the pretty face. He stared at his feet and his hand fell slowly away from the black smoking sleeve.

 

_Take a good look at me now, 'cause I'll still be standing here_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

_It's the chance I've got to take_

 

Strong hand gripped a tender shoulder and squeezed tightly, before the short man spun on his heels, leaving the taller guy behind. Aomine's midnight-blue eyes never once left his desired person. Inwardly trembling, waiting. Hoping, that his plea didn't fall on deaf ears, he let the last sounds fade away.

 

_Take a look at me now_

 

And the love of his life, turned and looked at him. Not once was Aomine Daiki faster down a stage. He stopped shortly before the slightly smaller man, not sure if he was allowed to. But when he saw the beginning of the beloved smile, he couldn't restrain himself and wrapped his arm around his lover. His face nuzzled into the crook of the man's neck, he inhaled deeply and kissed the sensitive skin behind the flushed ear.

 

 _"_ _Taiga."_

**Author's Note:**

> THE END


End file.
